Blazing Pathway, Freezing Sky
by Xaviertrix
Summary: Yet again, Ash goes off blundering into a new region with no idea what its like. It is sure going to be weird, especially now that Misty and Brock came along again. Will Pikachu and Ash EVER get smart enough to learn anything? I doubt it :p
1. Chapter 1

**Blazing Pathway, Freezing Sky**

Chapter 1

The Path Less Traveled

-------------------------------------------

Disclaimers: Pokemon isn't mine, just the fake names and locations I made up in this story

Llolia nor Solarite are my ideas either, its Jagex's, I just thought it would sound cool as a region and ore.

And I'm going to say ash is 14, not 10, even though he was invented at age 10 around 12 years ago -.-

--------------------------------------------

Ash woke up to the call of the stupid alarm clock at 5:30 AM. It was time for his journey to begin anew.

It had been three months since Dawn had left to go pursue her dream of being the best Pokemon coordinator the Hoenn championships, and this time Ash was planning to travel only with Brock to the Llolia region, a foreign one across the ocean that was said to house some rare Pokemon, and even possibly a new legendary…

Ash was ready.

Upon going downstairs, he was immediately and without warning grabbed in a backbreaking hug by his mom. Again. She had been doing that all week, and his back couldn't take much more.

"Comon Mom! I'm not a baby anymore! I need to get ready for Llolia!" Ash gasped out, eventually getting let of his mother's death-grip hug.

"Well, you had better start getting ready then! Your plane leaves at noon, and Brock will be waiting there for you at the Airport." Delia Ketchum said to her son. She then noticed that he was sleeping in a standing up position, with his head leaning backwards and small snores emitting from his mouth. Ash wasn't an early bird.

"Well, if you want to play it that way.." Ash's mom sighed, grabbing something that she knew she would need. "Then you can have your bath now, sleepyhead.", Throwing the pail of ice cold water all over Ash.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!", yelled a very cold, wet fourteen year old. What a way to start a new journey.

An hour later, ash was ready. He was dressed in a new outfit, a habit he had acquired from doing so every region. He had gone back to the original hat he had won in that contest so long ago, his pants similar to the last two sets, except dark black, as well as the same shirt, except with red stripes in place of the yellow ones. He had 12 pokeballs, including Pikachu's only-used-once one, to last throughout the first few weeks of his travel through Llolia.

At 6:30, Pikachu was still snoring away, and ash, not being the brightest tool in the shed, grabbed Pikachu, hoisted him up into the air, and yelled "Time for Llolia!!!"

For the second time in that day, Ash let out another large yell and received a very large thunderbolt to the face. Luckily, he had invested into his clothes for once, and they could conduct electricity into the ground. Less pain = good, were the thoughts of Ash when he was saving up his money to buy little conductors to put in his underwear.

Outside, Professor Oak was waiting with Delia to see the two off. All of Ash's Pokemon save for Pikachu were safely crowding up Oak's lab and yard, giving Oak more to worry about.

It was time for Ash to go, and he got one last ruffle of the hair by Oak and three more death hugs from his mom, and off he went, with the message fresh in his mind to communicate more often, as both of the adults drilled into his head.

Freedom and the thrill of adventure was soaring in the air all around Ash and Pikachu, giving them both a reason to run along the path towards the bus.

As Ash walked along, the earth seemed to shift. The wind shifted, blowing some autumn leaves in front of Ash, giving a very dramatic feel. Then the sun rose with astonishing agility, shining a beacon of light straight into Ash's eyes, leaving him seeing stars. Unfortunately, you can guess what happened from here.

With himself temporarily blinded, he accidentally tripped over a loose stone, falling towards a bike rack. One became dislodged, and managed to roll over Pikachu's tail. This triggered one of the most natural reactions in the great mouse-type Pokemon. Thunderbolt the crud out of whatever just flattened his tail.

So, with electricity charged up greatly from not using much for three months, a great thunderbolt with nearly as much power that fried the Pokemon center four years ago, hit the bike and it soared upwards.

Up, up, up it went, then down, down, down… straight into a gas pump.

To put it shortly, there was not much left of the bike or the gas station by the time the explosion had died out. He would find out later that the gas station was due to be destroyed anyway, so that was a relief.

All of a sudden, a tinkling noise came from across the street. A certain girl came out of it holding a single shopping bag.

Ash wished he started his journey tomorrow.

With superhuman speed, Misty grabbed the handle of her fried bike, and now that Ash could look at it in focus, clearly had a blackened price tag on it.

For the third time that day, and in less then three hours for that matter, Ash got to scream again.

It looked like Misty was going to follow along again, ending his girl-less trip. -.-.

******

On the Island of Twilight, Drake felt that change was to come, and that the one he had been guarding since he became of age might be able to break the prison of its own making, and be able to smell fresh air and see the warm sun again.

He shook his head however. It was just a feeling.

So, starting up a whistling tune with his lipless mouth, Drake went back to extracting Solarite from the stone.

--------------------------------------

Hi readers!

This is my first story, so rate and say what you liked/didn't like!

And thank you Winter (wintermoon13, winter sounds cooler tho :p) for giving my inspiration to write with from your friendliness

Sorry for it being so short... Its hard to tell what it looks like on word .

-Xaviertrix


	2. Chapter 2

**Blazing Pathway, Freezing Sky**

Chapter 2

The Path Again Traveled

* * *

Disclaimers: The stuff from Pokemon isn't mine, save for the names and fake Pokemon I made up. (If these Pokemon BECOME real, remember I made them first and take no responsibility, sues.... etc. etc. etc.

Let's just get started with the next part of the story!

* * *

Ash nudged his way away from Misty on the bus.

She was still fuming, and looked as though she wanted to make Ash combust. Ash himself did not want to combust, and tried to sit as far away from misty as possible. However, that day the bus was crammed full, and only one seat was left, just great.

Ash was crammed against the window next to Misty, getting yelled at nonstop and getting punched in the arm repeatedly.

Forgetting about the numbing pain in his arm, Ash thought deep thoughts.

_I cant believe Misty is following me AGAIN… I thought that she was finally going to leave me alone, her job in the gym is getting larger all the time, like she said. _

Pikachu, deep asleep yet managing to balance on his head in the crammed space, started to mutter.

"Pika pika pikaaaa…" he muttered peacefully. "Chuuu…"

_Its going to be hard to get up a good team to battle the Llolian gym leaders, said to be the most skilled in the world, becoming Pokemon masters from every other region to prove themselves worthy to become leaders, the official name for their position as 'Llolian champions'… They sound like a good challenge!_

After being splashed, electrocuted, and pummeled earlier, Ash's spirit finally started to rise. He could do this, he could become great! He would take on each gym leader, no matter what they used, beat them, and move up the ladder, eventually getting to the elite in that region. His Pokemon were said to be able to move mountains with his Pokemon, even using electric-types! He sounded like he usually won battles.

But Ash's spirit rose too high, and all of a sudden, out of habit, jumped up and yelled "But I can beat him and become a Pokemon Master!!!!

This would possibly seem motivational, but, as you remember, Pikachu was STILL sleeping on Ash's head, and when he stood up suddenly, Pikachu got banged on the roof.

The melted tires still remain on that road to date, and Ash, Misty and Pikachu were forced to walk, or rather, run, seeing as the plane came at ten, it was already 8:30, which meant that not much time was left. The airport was about fifty miles away, way too far to walk… Their only chance was to get some external help.

After a half hour of trying to get a hitchhike, Misty's resolve broke, and she began to start talking about stuff that didn't have to involve yelling or hitting Ash.

"So why were we traveling by bus to the airport?" She questioned Ash, to which Ash replied rather rudely, "Well, **I **was traveling to the airport to enter the Llolian championships, but it costs a lot for the ticket, so you cant follow me there!"

Ash was rather proud of this, he had saved up a whole 40,000 poke over the last three months by working in the Pokemon training camp, which gave him some pointers on how to train Pokemon the 'official' way (which he was never going to use), but DID help him feed his spirit of Pokemon battling during all this time.

"Oh really?" Said Misty, pulling a little card out of her pocket, making Ash wish that he didn't say anything. "Well this little card has all the money I got paid being a gym leader, and it probably totals 100,000 poke."

Ash could never win.

Misty decided that hitchhiking was going to take too long, and if Ash missed the plane he would be all grumpy for a long time.

So, she pulled out something that she knew she would need if she ever saw Ash again, a collapsible megaphone. She unclasped it, held it to her lips, and in her loudest voice called out "CHARIZARD!!!"

About ten minutes later, with a very embarrassed Ash and very proud Misty, flew away Charizard carrying two bags with his paws and three passengers on his back. Again, Ash failed at winning everything but Pokemon battles, as usual. He had completely forgotten about the dragon-type Pokemon that would help him or his friends out upon being called.

Flying extremely fast, Pikachu nearly flew off, but managed to hold on, despising being inside the pokeball, even if it would protect him from the raging wind.

Far below, the flying lizard passed by the bus with spare tires on.

At 11, Charizard reached the airport.

Everybody got off, and took their bags, and explained to Charizard that they were going to Llolia.

"C'ya buddy!" Cried out Ash.

"Pika-chuu!" Said Pikachu

"Bye Charizard!" Yelled Misty.

"Bye!" Cried out Brock, who managed to sneak up on them when they were getting off. He looked the same as he did in the first season, switching back to practical clothes in place of the stylish ones he used to wear. Apparently, he got tired of having to clean it for every single smear to keep it the right color.

"So why did you bring Misty along, Ash?" Asked Brock, easily hefting all three bags, including his own. He had apparently gotten a bit of training himself.

"Well Brock, I w-" began Ash, but was immediately cut off by Misty.

"He blew up my bike. Again."

Brock let out a hearty laugh. Well that settles that, there's no way you can shake her Ash, if she can pay, she's going with us to Llolia!

Ash grumbled.

"Then lets go get some Pokemon!" cried Misty with delight. "This time I AM going to become a Pokemon master, just like you could never be, Ash Ketchum!"

So, annoyed, Ash walked stiffly to the plane, and got in. The future was coming up, and it was coming up fast.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading this!!

Sorry that I got delayed for more then TWO WEEKS, but my computer was crashing, had to fix, parents stopped me from using comp, sneaked writing this when they thought I was blogging, etc etc etc…

Thanks to Winter and Crookus for boosting my confidence!

Keep up the good work guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Blazing Pathway, Freezing Sky**

Chapter 3

Oh GREAT! ANOTHER thoughtless, reckless quest into the unknown.

* * *

Hmm…

After noting my lack of interest in my own story, I have decided to shift the focus a little.

Now, it will also focus on the Pokemon of the trio, as well as on them :)

Disclaimer: Pokemon and all of the stuff I mention in this story belong to Nintendo and the Pokemon guys, not me :'(

Oh, and starting now, italics are Pokemon speaking, stuff in these {} are thoughts

* * *

Pokemon's POV

Rusty, uncreative named 'Pikachu' by Ash, was in a strange mood.

It had all started near the end of his last trip, he had felt that he was missing something, a part of him that he could not describe. Dawn's pinpulp had tried to explain why he was feeling that way without really telling him anything, but he had not gotten the message, and pipulp threw up her arms and said that he would have to figure it out the way she did: the hard way.

Back in current times, Rusty wished he had a bit more patience back then, because he was really confused right then.

Now Rusty, as all incredibly powerful fighting Pokemon, was incredibly smart. He had brainpower that was equal to, or greater, then Ash's, yet Rusty could not stop thinking about the mystery in the back of his head. Back when he was a free Pokemon, he had been in a great clan of many Pokemon types, yet he could not remember anything about it. His memory was torn, as though a catastrophically powerful psychic attack had permanently damaged his memory. There were only three slivers of memories that were readable in the scrambled memory of his past.

The first was that of a pair of warn hands holding him, taking care of his somehow severely damaged body, hands that were not that of his mother, but of one who portrayed all of her motherly love towards him. That was a clear memory, yet he could not remember any sights from it.

The second was that of a grand festival, this being incredibly detailed. He was being called on by a high ranking Pokemon, and something incredible was to happen, something that involved him. He ran towards the enormous group of Pokemon, first bumping into a Charmeleon with a pleasant smile, then jostling a Starly into a surprised squawk. Then, when running by a pond, with everybody laughing and enjoying the festivities, three tentacles came out of the pool, and everyone screamed. Each one grabbed a Pokemon, one being a Charmeleon, a Starly, and Rusty. They were dragged underwater. The Charmeleon sank to the bottom, his flame extinguished. The grip on the Starly loosened, and it flew free. And Rusty, the young, innocent Pikachu was hurtled downward at an incredible pace, blacking out and ending the memory.

And the third memory was short but the most detailed of all, and the most strange. A Pokemon that was not known to the world jumped around, dancing, perhaps playing, with Rusty doing the same. The Pokemon was a girl, and in the memory, her shape wavered. Rusty never could clearly remember her appearance. The strange Pokemon stared into Rustys eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. Her face broke into a huge grin, and she butted him in his shoulder playfully, throwing him back into a stream. He grinned, and as he ran off to try to ram her, the memory ended.

_{Someday ill find you, mystery Pokemon…} _Thought Rusty to himself as he waved goodbye to his old friend and rival, Charizard, then dropping into a deep sleep as Ash went through the long process of waiting for the plane to come.

Rusty awoke as Ash, still somehow balancing Rusty on his head, walked into the airplane.

He suddenly became still and nervous. Flight, his greatest fear, was upon him.

For you readers who would say, hes flown HUNDREDS of times! How is he scared of it!?!, Pikachu was severly scared of hights, unless gallons of adrenaline was pouring through his veins, as it usually is when in the company of Ash. He didn't start out with it, but after being abducted and hung in midair by a grabber claw of Team Rocket hundreds of feet above the air in an incredibly weak hot air balloon once, His body decided that it would be scared of heights, unless as I said earlier, it is too distracted by adrenaline to notice.

But flying extremely fast with no reason to panic at all was just too much for poor Rusty, he just grabbed Ash's head really hard and tried to strange his head.

_"WHY MEEE!?!?!" _Yelled Rusty in Pokemon-speech, which of course, Ash took as a sign of confidence. As usual, Rusty was doomed…

Human's POV

As Ash clambered onto the standard Boeing, his heart raced. Adventure, danger and new stuff to do was waiting around the corner! Even with Misty tagging along, this was going to be incredible, and he was completely sure that Pikachu, his only Pokemon, felt the same way, taking the loud "PIKAA!" as a sign of confidence and the strangling of his skull a sign of anticipation.

As usual, Ash had no idea what was going around on him, aside from his excitement.

Misty walked in behind him, grumbling under her breath again.

Then, the first problem arose.

"Excuse me kind sir," said the passing flight attendant, "but no Pokemon are allowed to be outside of their pokeballs during this flight, they might do something stupid and make us crash. Please return it to it Poke Ball immediately. We will then take the Poke Ball and put it in secure storage, with the luggage."

Ash got VERY angry, but before he could start yelling at the flight attendant, misty grabbed one of her pokeballs and shoved it in his mouth.

She knew how to handle situations that Ash would fail at.

"Why can't Pikachu stay out of his Poke Ball? He wouldn't hurt a fly."

The attendant was used to getting her way, and was shocked that she had been defied. "Well, Pokemon are stupid, primal creatures who cant pay for their own seats, and always cause chaos and destruction."

_Whats her problem!?!_ Thought a very angry Ash, still trying to get the Poke Ball out of his mouth with both hands, Misty thinking the exact same thing.

"Well, I'm saying that he stays, and you can go bother some other unlucky person." Said Misty loudly and sounding quite intimidating and final, getting a lot of nods from Ash and a couple people to look at them.

"Young lady, this may be my first time as attendant, but I am quite sure that I am correct. I always have been, and unless you give me that Pikachu all wrapped up nice in it's pokeball, I am afraid I will have to throw it out the window." At this, half of the plane was looking at them.

The airplane's engines fired up.

Misty was extremely angry then, angry enough to pull her enormous hammer out of nowhere and give the attendant a good bump on the head. But, she swallowed her pride, and said calmly, with extreme anger very badly hidden beneath a layer of wobbling calm talk, and said to the attendant, "Im sleepy and tired and just lost my bike to that guy over there." Pointing at Ash, who spit out the pokeball and looked guilty and stayed quiet.

The airplane's tires stopped touching the ground

"But I will pay you the amount that that seat costs" Pointing at a vacant seat behind them, "You can leave Pikachu, who happens to be scared of being in a Poke Ball alone," (at this, Rusty looked clearly indignant but stayed on Ash's head, pretending to be asleep) "Give Pikachu the seat, and leave us alone!"

Misty ended in a yell, standing up, facing the attendant nose to nose.

The flight attendant let out a little grin, then punched Misty in the side of her head, not really hurting tough Misty at all, but surprising her enough to make her fall over.

"I worked too hard for this job, and im not going to loose it to some incompetent freak protecting some lousy, stupid, insignificant farm animal!!" screamed the flight attendant. Then quickly punching Ash, who took it much worse then Misty, and grabbing Rusty by the scruff of his neck, directly on his pressure points, hence numbing him after he cried out "PIKACHOOO!!!" at her, unable to shock her from using his electric charge earlier. The numbness spread to his tail, paws and mouth a second after, leaving him completely unable to save himself. Rusty felt helpless, and he was.

The plane was now cruising over the sea, dozens of miles from land, and a crazy flight attendant was about to dump an electric type six miles down onto the water (which will act like concrete if you hit it hard enough, say, from falling from 6 miles straight down out of an airplane). This was bad, very bad.

Ash was knocked out cold, so Misty had to take matters into her own hands. Nobody could help; they were all too stunned by what was happening. She sprang up, grabbing something in her back pocket, and ran towards Rusty and the crazy attendant.

The crazy attendant laughed a little insane laugh, then dropped Rusty onto the floor. In the same second, Misty jumped for him.

"TOO LATE, LITTLE GIRL!!!!" Cried the flight attendant, grabbing and pulling open the airlock, and jettisoning Rusty out of the plane with a sharp, swift kick.

Then, hoping for the best, Misty jumped out of the airplane after him, freefalling after a speck below her, no parachute, and only the dark blue pokeball from her back pocket in her hand.

Everybody save for the unconscious Ash on the plane were looking out the window, at the person who surely just committed suicide for a Pokemon that wasn't even hers.

Misty made her shape into that of an arrow and whistled towards Rusty, who was unconscious, the shock getting to him. She was heavier, so she fell faster, and caught him in nineteen seconds. Then, with the space below them turning dark blue, she used all her strength and threw the pokeball down, faster then they were going. She yelled four words, possibly her last, and hoped that she would live, putting her hope out on a string.

"Cloud, I choose you!"

* * *

:D you like? Review or something if you like it or think it's a bit too harsh for the third chapter

Xavertrix :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Blazing Pathway, Freezing Sky**

Chapter 4

For once, nothing gets broken, the plane included.

* * *

:D

Thanks for getting this far into the story, it really makes my day!

I've had lots of time to write, due to my long school-away-from-school vacation in Mexico.

So, with any luck, Ill get this story as far as Winter and Crookus's ones :P

(boring old) Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon, and 2 to 1 I'm not going to own it in the future, so everything that I didn't make up as of Dec. 23, 2009 belongs to Nintendo and the Pokemon owner guys. :)

* * *

Pokemon POV

Rusty regained consciousness about twelve seconds into the fall out of the plane.

If I was a good writer, I would put down all the emotions he was feeling at this point, or how his life was flashing before his eyes, memory regained.

But I'm not a good writer, so I'm not going to make up a whole bunch of dramatic stuff that never really happened. The truth was, Pikachu was screaming his head off and his usually smart brain was not making a plan, just the backup one, 'try to fly'. He was looking pretty doomed at this point.

Three seconds later, his brain started working again, and he looked up, seeing the rapidly fleeing Boeing going West, and the person who was plummeting down towards him.

_If it's Ash, were both dead._

The truth was, Ash was a moron when it came to foresight, and even though one could admire his courage, jumping out of a moving airplane six miles in the air with no Pokemon (save for the one that was falling) in the near vicinity. By near vicinity, I mean 30 miles.

A person who would have been better would be Brock or Misty, as they didn't leave everything up to fate.

Unfortunately, Brock only had rock Pokemon, which would not help. They were weak to water, (he was falling into an ocean, and im pretty sure that has water in it), and they would just fall faster. Even if they survived the crushing impact of smacking into water a jillion miles an hour, they cant swim and would die.

Misty would be best for this, but there were two problems. The first was that, as all non-flying types, her Pokemon would splatter into a million pieces upon impact.

The second was that she had told them that she didn't have any Pokemon, save for one. She would not say what it was no matter what, and said that she would only use her in dire situations. Misty said that she would get a starter Pokemon, and plan not to be in the spotlight for her Pokemon, so Rusty didn't have too much hope.

(After she told them about that, Ash and Brock started getting suspicious of what she had, and tried to snag the Poke Ball to run through their Pokedex, which would show what was in it. They did not get the Poke Ball. Instead, they got hit repeatedly by Misty's enormous mallet.)

-And yes, thoughts accelerate extremely fast just before you die, its probably a proven scientific fact, not something I just made up to explain the absurd amount of stuff I put in for about three seconds of thought-

And one second after thinking that last thought, Misty grabbed him with one arm, throwing a strangely dark blue Poke Ball downwards, shouting something that he did not catch, in the confusion.

But in all his life, through all that he had saw, Rusty was not prepared to see Cloud, Master of Celestial Valley, come out of Misty's Poke Ball.

Cloud was the hero of legends, who became the guardian of legends, who thwarted two evils of legends, whose tale was told in song in all Pokemon clans. And somehow, possibly a miracle, he remembered the story. But he did not think of it now, as the Pokemon in front of him spread her great wings and caught them, two seconds from hitting the salty water.

Marine Pokemon fainted from surprise as Cloud flew by, flying ones returning to land immediately, hoping they could stay aloft long enough to return to land, where they could process the shock running through their bodies.

Pikachu thought Cloud seemed familiar, but that was probably because the stories described her in great detail; such as the scar on her neck that should have killed her when it was made, her strange, sky blue color, and the great strength and speed that she was using as he thought.

And then, with clear, old, wise tones, Cloud spoke to Rusty, who nearly fainted from excitement and shock. It was not every day a legend among legends spoke to you.

_Hello, small Pikachu. What is your name?_, thought Cloud towards him, flying towards their destination, effortlessly keeping pace with the plane, carrying Misty (who had fallen asleep in the short span, from exhaustion) on her back, and Rusty on her head, just inside the clouds, as to not startle anything else.

_R-Rusty…. Erm, your…_. Rusty, the usually brave one, was acting like a stray jumpluff; alone, nervous and really scared. _Awesomeness?_ He tried, trying to put some of his trademark humor in, but sounding extremely parched from shock, slightly ruining the effect.

Rain made a small laugh, a laugh that was crinkled with age and wisdom, and replied _Just Cloud. Is it alright if I call you 'little one'? Its fun. _

Pikachu realized that she may be decades old, but at heart she was still a young, reckless adventurer. _Sure, Cloud. _His grin covered his entire face. Was this awesome or what… However, he took on a more serious note just then. _What will happen when we arrive to Llolia? If you get seen by serious Pokemon, you might be trapped by their over-kindness!_

Cloud could tell Rusty was worried for her, so she paused talking for a minute and thought. A simple idea came to mind, and she told Pikachu to grab her Poke Ball.

Rusty would ask HOW she came to be in a Poke Ball belonging to Misty, but he wasn't about to object to Cloud. So, he ran over to Misty, and took a minute to pry the Poke Ball out of her hand. Even asleep, she was holding that thing with an iron grip… That's Misty for you…

When Rusty got it firmly in between his teeth, Cloud grinned a little. This was going to be fun. She hadn't been able to do this for years, and it was really fun for anyone who could do it. _Now, I want you to zap your friend over there, just to wake her up._

Rusty obliged, and Misty jumped up, hair in a fried, blackened mess with her hammer above Rusty, when she remembered what happened, and what she was standing on. _Good, now get her to hold on tight…_

Rusty wobbled his arms and yelled _Hold on tight!!_, pointing at Cloud's neck, hugging the air. Misty somehow got the idea, undoubtedly somehow involving Rusty's epic mime skills, and she grabbed onto Cloud's neck, Rusty jumping onto Cloud's head.

_No, hold on near Misty, preferably on her back._

Rusty felt stupid, but grabbed onto Misty's back. Misty was going to say something, but Rusty remembered that she could hear the speech of the Pokemon Cloud was. So, she grumpily let him hang on.

_Now, brace yourself, and pull me back into the Poke Ball at the exact moment when I say "now"._

And then, without any further warning, Cloud shot straight up, and it sure looked like she was going to ram the bottom of the Boeing airplane that they started in. Clouds eyes glowed purple as Misty and Rusty started screaming, holding on tighter, yet still had their wits about them enough to remember what Cloud said.

Then, slowing down slightly, Cloud made a sharp turn to the east, then turned to face the back of the plane.

_Here goes!_ She shouted mentally. A tingly feeling passed from her to her passengers, and Cloud flew straight at the rear end of the airplane.

And with blood pounding in their ears, Cloud yelled _VEIL OF DARKNESS!,_ And Rusty and Misty were awestruck when she **passed through** the back of the plane with her head. Then, in less then a second, going at speeds greater then the airplane, Misty and Rusty were inside the plane, still intangible, and apparently invisible.

_Do I really have to say 'now'? _Said Cloud, still feeling an adrenaline rush pump through her old body, a little disappointed that she had to stop. Misty then tapped the Poke Ball against her neck, and Rusty could not help feel disappointed as one of his heroes, Cloud the legendary, returned into a little ball of metal, which in turn shrank (as the new generation of Poke Balls usually did), and went into Misty's back pocket, the place where nobody could steal it. As Cloud flowed in, he stopped worrying. She could defend herself. Instead, he started worrying about Ash and Misty…. If things went as they usually did, Ash would probably end up with a big bump on his head, and a strangeishly large tear on the back of his head.

_Don't worry, Rusty, ill make sure that Misty wont kill him._

Apparently, Cloud had read everything he had been thinking… it made Rusty wonder…

_Innocence. _Cloud said it as an attack, not a wise saying, and then, their upside-down world started turning rightside-up, as Cloud returned to the Poke Ball, and they were both dumped unceremoniously into the aisle, and every single head in the airplane turned towards the two, and you could hear the soft plop of everybody's jaw dropping onto the floor. (Yay, pun on jaw dropping!)

Misty staggered to her feet, dripping wet (hey, clouds are made of water), holding Rusty in her hands. Then, with a grin as wide as his face, Ash jumped into the aisle, and hugged Rusty as hard as he could, tears spreading down his face.

Human's POV

"Pikachu, I missed you so much!" Sobbed Ash, who looked like he had cried way too much since he had come back into consciousness. He had tried to go and jump after them, but Brock had grabbed him and talked some sense into him, for once. So, he had resigned himself to defeat, and thought that his best friend was gone forever, so, he had cried his eyes out. "I thought you were dead!", Ash cried out, everybody looking sympathetically at him. That was traumatized guy.

Although, when he went to hug Rusty, he also had grabbed Misty in his bear grip, her arms pinned. For about four seconds, she enjoyed being appreciated for her efforts, even by being hugged, a thing that she was usually quite reluctant to do. So, she hugged the person back, and three seconds after that, Misty realized that she was hugging Ash Ketchum, and her face turned a bright shade of red.

About at the same time, Ash ALSO started blushing, realizing he was hugging

Misty.

Pokemon's POV

_Haha, humans are so romantic, aren't they?_ Came Cloud's voice, drifting into Ash, Misty and Rusty's heads. Apparently, she could speak through Poke Balls. _I can sense something about these two, but I don't think that they know of it themselves. I'll give them a nudge, and see what happens._, announced Cloud, this time directed at Rusty.

_Psychic. _- Apparently Cloud liked announcing her attacks before they were used.

Rusty was expecting this to just shove them together a bit, hopefully popping him out, as it was getting hard to breathe in between them. They were still blushing, but they were mainly hugging Rusty now, glad that he was alive. _Here it comes_, thought Cloud at Rusty.

Then, everybody on the plane got up and went "AWWWWWWW!" in that way that people do when in a love scenario. Here Rusty realized the true power of Cloud. She was more powerful then Mew, Mewtwo, and even possibly the Unown put together, but in a different way. To have one Pokemon affect hundreds of humans (the hardest thing to affect by psychic attacks, such as hypnotize) at once, and have them all get the same message (to say 'awww'), had never been done before. Yeah, Cloud was powerful.

But still, through all his adventures, Rusty had no idea what was going on. He was just that innocent. He didn't know it, but it was a good thing that Dawn's buneary never got to him. Now to just wriggle out of the two trainers' arms…

Human's POV

After realizing he was hugging Misty, he wanted to stop, but hey, Pikachu was alive and he was too happy to stop. Misty was thinking the same thing (well, that she was hugging Ash, not herself).

But neither of them expected to hear the entire plane go 'AWWWWWW!' romantically at them and start taking pictures. So, just as Rusty managed to wiggle free, they let go of each other, their faces both resembling bright red tomatoes.

"ASH KETCHUM!" Screamed Misty, regaining her senses.

Two hours later, the Boeing landed in BlueWood city, where the only official airport located in Llolia was. The gang had arrived.

* * *

:D

I had fun with this one… but Im wondering if you could figure out which Pokemon Cloud is. I tried to make it easy to imagine as a certain one, and ill reveal what she is sooner or later (preferably sooner)

So, review if you liked/hated it, suggestions, etc etc etc

I hope you liked it, and will (hopefully) read the next chapter, when I post it :P

Xaviertrix


	5. Chapter 5

**Blazing Pathway, Freezing Sky**

Chapter 5

WHAT IS THAT!?!

* * *

:O your still here!?!

I thought you would have ran off from my bad writing after the fourth one .

Not much to say up here, other then the disclaimer (Pokemon and the stuff in here belongs to Nintendo and the Pokemon guys [whoever they are], and save for the stuff I made up, its all theirs)

* * *

Humans POV

Misty was the first off the plane. She had beaten up Ash (who was forced to sit next to her) a whole lot since the 'epic dive.' She went and sat on a bench near the terminal, still fuming. Her first day following him, and she had been put on Youtube, a couple hundred Facebooks, was going to be on the newspapers, and someone had made a brief (but only half accurate) news report on her.

She thought they were overreacting. She was traveling with Ash Ketchum, a guy who saved the world multiple times! Jumping out of a plane shouldn't get her THAT much publicity…

Next off came the 'body' of the plane flight, hundreds of average people, all wrapped up in talking about the jump. Misty facepalmed, and Brock sat down next to her, patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Misty, they're bound to forget sooner or later." Said Brock, trying to convince her not to beat up Ash any more. The more and more he thought about it, he was pretty sure that Misty was more embarrassed about hugging Ash on national TV then jumping out of a flying plane. But something was wrong. She was distracted, as though a huge secret wasn't letting her concentrate. Brock wasn't about to go prying though, that mallet had made contact with his head too many times.

The last passenger who came out of the plane was Ash. He had a few bruises, and his right arm was numb (Misty sat to his right, she had to take her anger out on SOMETHING), but otherwise he was bursting with joy. He was one to take physical injuries, not emotional ones.

Rusty was on his head, jumping up and down, yelling 'Pika!' every once in a while. He was just as exited about the new land as much as Ash was, it just took a bit of action to coax him into jumping around again. He looked almost as eager as Ash.

"Let's go guys!" He announced at them, a huge grin spread over his face.

"Boys are so weird.." Misty sighed to herself. She looked around, and saw something that would be interesting to see "Wait a minute!", she called at Ash and Brock.

Out of the plane, the flight attendant who had tried to kill Rusty was sneaking out of the plane. She was wearing a large leather jacket, and had tried to look as innocent as she could. It didn't work. As soon as she walked off of the ramp, six police dogpiled her, and put her in handcuffs. The flight attendant wailed and tried to get free, but she was getting what she deserved, thought everybody who saw.

"Lets go already!" Complained Ash, getting really impatient. "I want to go see some new…" Ash drifted off, his eyes getting wide, looking behind Misty and Brock, pulling out his Pokedex and turning it on.

Misty and Brock spun around, locking eyes with it, instantly dropping their jaws at the new Pokemon.

This Pokemon was unlike any ever seen by any of them, and it was just a taste of the strangeness that was to come. It had bright, oval-shaped yellow glowing eyes that looked full of curiosity, which were located on it's body/head thing, which was a spherical, rainbow-colored orb. This wasn't all though, it was floating in midair, such as an Unown. However, the coolest (or strangest) part of it was the seven orbs (each one a different color) that were suspended around it, each one spinning at rapid speeds. The effect was that it created little rainbow streaks around it, producing a spectacular light show. It looked just like a rather large atom, about the size of a volleyball.

When Ash aimed his Pokedex at it, it tilted slightly, just like a curious fox would tilt its head to the side. The little orb things around it spun faster, clearly showing that it was getting exited. The Pokedex started to speak in its monotone voice.

"Romulus, the rainbow-sphere Pokemon. This Pokemon uses its colors to distract and confuse enemies. Each of the floating orbs around it are hands, capable of moving at incredibly fast speeds. Romulus is incredibly rare, and is known for it's curiosity. Male Romulus have yellow eyes, while females have blue. No Romulus have been captured, so next to nothing is known about it."

At this, everybody's eyes widened. Nobody had ever caught one?!? Incredibly rare!?! This was an incredible opportunity for Ash. Misty or Brock didn't want to mess with him, he had nearly lost his best friend earlier. In the meantime, they settled to taking pictures with their barely ever used cell phones.

"Your mine!" Called Ash out to the Romulus, getting it's attention. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

Rusty jumped off of Ash's head, and started pulling on the 'eager' look. This was his chance to see what Pokemon of this region could really do.

Pokemon's POV

As Rusty started getting warmed up, the Romulus made one of his eyes wider, making it look like he was raising an eyebrow.

"_Do we really have to fight?"_ It called out in melodious tunes at Rusty, throwing him off. This was the first time his opponent had asked that, and he felt obliged to respond.

_"So that Ash, my trainer, can capture you with a Poke Ball after I weaken you." _Rusty explained. Pokemon usually knew why they were being fought…

_"Can I just skip the fighting and go into the Poke Ball? I really want to see what going with a trainer is like…" _Said the Romulus. Rusty stopped looking ferocious and sat down on his haunches, scratching his head.

_"I don't think Ash would like that…" _Rusty told him. _"Unless your injured, he wont try to capture you."_

_ "Sheesh, humans are so silly… But I want to be captured, so do your thing. I wont go down easy though, I warn you." _Sighed Romulus. Rusty grinned. He liked Romulus, but he looked too weak to be one of Ash's main fighting Pokemon, meaning that Romulus would stay in his Poke Ball all the time. For everybody's sake, he hoped that Romulus was tougher then he looked.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Called out Ash, pointing at Romulus.

_"Sorry about this, Romulus" _Smirked Rusty, feeling the surge of power flow through his electric sacs. He brought out all of his stored energy, easily thinking that Romulus would go down in one hit from his incredible power (Rusty was modest, but it was true that he had incredible power), and shot it at the little floating orb.

Romulus seemed to smirk as the massive bolt of energy flew at him. At the last second, he spun all of his particles really fast at the spot where the thunder was about to hit, knocking the entire bolt aside, flinging it straight back at Rusty.

"Pikachu! Dodge!" Yelled Ash, sounding more concerned then commanding.

Rusty swerved to the side as the lightning scorched past him, charring the tile as it went, and ended up hitting one of the walls, creating a huge explosion of fried plaster. People started running towards the action, chattering excitedly.

_"Yawn." _Said Romulus at Rusty, who was breathing heavily. How could he have deflected that attack off like it was just a pebble?!?

"_Im rare and powerful. I know how to defend myself. Now can we get started?" _Romulus shut his eyes, leaving faint yellow lines where they were. His particles started rotating around his entire body incredibly fast. He was undoubtedly charging up an attack.

"Pikachu, use iron tail!" Yelled Ash, still trying to get back into the Pokemon battling spirit after his break.

Rusty ran at Romulus full speed, only half aware of Romulus's abilities. When he was close enough, he jumped up, his tail glowing silver. Then, using all of his strength, brought it down on Romulus. Having absolutely the wrong effect.

The particles hit Rusty's tail on the side, all of them gripping the end of it tightly.

_"Betcha didn't see that coming"_ Said Romulus happily, spinning Rusty by his tail incredibly fast. Romulus himself didn't move, but the particles clutching Rusty's tail did, spinning around Romulus faster and faster. _"Here's meteor impact for ya"_ Grinned Romus.

Romulus then threw Rusty straight down, down into the floor.

**BLAM**

And a crater, five feet deep, was there, where Rusty hit the terminal floor. _"Pretty good, seeing as it's your first ti-"_ Romulus began, but was cut off as an enormous bolt of lightning hit him from underneath, as he was too distracted talking to defend. The particles stopped spinning fast, and barely moved around him. Romulus started to wobble.

_"Ow…" _Romulus finished saying, barely keeping up his balance.

All of a sudden, everybody in the audience drew out pokeballs, preparing to throw them. Two of the people grabbed Ash, preventing him from throwing his.

_"No fair!" _called out Rusty jumping out from the hole.

_"Awww.. not again.."_

Rusty lost his balance. Romulus was faking exhaustion?! He must have really been wanted to be captured. Now he could be, by any one of the Poke Balls he chose to not escape… Rusty let out a sigh of defeat.

_"Rusty, im not THAT selfish. Sheesh."_

Rusty looked at Romulus, and smiled. _"Thanks". _Apparently, Romulus could read his mind to find his name. Comforting.

That didn't change the fact that he was about to be captured. Romulus, however, had different plans.

He closed his eyes again, particles spinning faster then anybody had seen them do so before. He became cloaked in a rainbow, but Rusty knew that physical defense wouln't deflect Poke Balls. They would just suck him in. It wasn't fair…

"THROW!" Yelled one person standing in front. Then, as one, every trainer in the room, save for Ash, threw all of their empty pokeballs at Romulus. Apparently this wasn't the first time that they had pulled this drill.

And then, Romulus said one word to Rusty. _"Hide."_ So Rusty, fearing the worst, dove back into the crater, just as Romulus brought his particles to a dead stop, his eyes glowing dark purple.

In that very second, a psychic shockwave burst from Romulus, stopping every Poke Ball dead in midair. Then, with a big sigh, he let them drop, hitting the floor as one wave.

_"You have about twenty five seconds, then im as good as captured by any one of them."_ Romulus was giving him a chance, a chance to capture him. _"As I said, im not THAT selfish. Twenty seconds."_

Rusty snapped into action, scrambling over the discarded Poke Balls, straight to Ash. He grabbed the empty Poke Ball from his hand, and ran to Romulus. _"In I go"_ announced the exhausted, floating orb, and touched the button with his blue particle. He just finished being transformed into a red light when the stun effect of his shockwave wore off, and by the time the first Poke Ball hit the spot where he was, the first captured Romulus belonged to Ash Ketchum.

"Woah, Pikachu… I owe you one, buddy." Stammered Ash, the people holding him back dropped him, and he was being hit with cold stares from every trainer in the building.

What a great way to start your next trip.

* * *

Hmmm.. I think that this story is focusing mainly on the Pokemon,

But hey, as long as I keep it going, im fine with that :P

Oh yeah.. I have to put in something dramatic .

What secrets does Romulus hold? Are all Pokemon in Llolia this weird? Why is everybody staring at Ash evily? (Well why do ya think -.-) Will I ever get into the real plot?!?

Find out in the next chapter of,

BLAZING PATHWAY, FREEZING SKY!

(lol I still haven't figured out how to work the name into the plot)

Byeee :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Blazing Pathway, Freezing Sky**

Chapter 6

Epic enough for ya?

* * *

Hi!

I'm just firing these off - being trapped in a little vehicle with my sister is killing me.

So, the way for everybody to benefit is for me to write these, wearing headphones and playing music full blast.

ERM.. (Do I really have to say this?)

Disclaimer: Everything relating to Pokemon that already exists belongs to Nintendo and the Pokemon dudes... although, the amount of stuff that already exists is rapidly going down… WELL, no matter. Heres chapter 6 for ya!

* * *

Human's POV

Ash wasn't as proud of his catch as he normally was.

Even after being congratulated by Misty and Brock (who had only gotten a few pictures before the trainer mob had shoved them aside), and posing with his new, full Poke Ball and Rusty, he was still getting the evil eye from everybody, and Ash (yes, its sad but true) STILL couldn't figure out why.

The trainer who had yelled for them to throw walked up to Ash five minutes after the capture, and began to speak in a strangely powerful voice. He was just a kid, with brown, sharp hair (think yu-gi-oh style) maybe eleven years old. Ash wasn't sure how he was the one who called the shots (he was bossing everybody around after they failed to catch Romulus), but he looked harmless enough.

"You tourist! You stole my Romulus!" He half-yelled, half speaking quietly. It was eerie, making everybody save for Ash and Rusty take a large step back. Ash STILL couldn't get why he was feared… he was short, didn't look very strong, and looked overconfident. "I oughta get my assistants to beat you up, but im going to take this to the next level. Im going to beat you myself.!"

Everybody in the crowd gasped. "Tourist! Run away if you want to keep your dignity!" Someone cried, not sounding threatening or commanding, but scared and weak.

As usual, Ash wasn't one to back down, or use his brain in diplomacy. "I don't know why those guys are so scared of you, but I'm taking you down!" Yelled Ash, pulling out Rusty and holding him up, making Rusty let a big tear thing roll down the back of his head. He was still weak from his battle with Romulus, how could he fight a person everybody feared?

But, fortunately the opponent guy was much smarter then Ash, and with a sense of fair play. "No cheating guys" he called back to his goons, three large, muscly men who looked really dumb. "My name is Dare. I am the person you have to beat once you win all six league badges and defeat my three assistants. I guess you could call me your worst nightmare, or, as my official title is, Llolian Master."

At this, Ash, Misty, Brock and Rusty let out a gasp. This guy was only twelve years old at most! How could he be rumored to be the best Pokemon master on the planet?!? Ash looked a little sick. The first battle in the new region was with the person who should be the last one he should encounter.. Just great..

"Don't worry. Ill go easy on you, just to give you a taste of what's to come. Besides, I half admire you for catching that Romulus. The first catch of his kind, I was hoping it belonged to me, but anyone who could catch him should be a good opponent. Lets try this out, newbie." When he finished, one of his goons threw him three white capsules. "These will bring your Pokemon to full power, give them a temporary boost, and make them quite a bit stronger and wiser. Think of it as one of the many rewards you will get for catching that Pokemon don't waste them. Now here are these, and a full restore. Now lets go outside, I would hate to wreck this terminal any more then it already is."

He threw all four items at Ash, who barely managed to catch them all. He dropped the three capsules into his pocket, and used the full restore on Rusty.

"Lets go get him, Pikachu!" Yelled out Ash, pointing to the battlefield. Rusty grumpily trudged on.

Brock walked up to the top of the field, grateful to be out of the cold glares of the crowd. "This will be a one on one match! Last Pokemon standing is the winner!" he yelled out, waving his flag for the battle to begin.

Dare grabbed one of his Poke Balls, this one had a blue top instead of the average red. "So, an electric type? I'll give you as much of an edge as I can then." He smirked. "I choose you, Hurricane!" He yelled, throwing the Poke Ball. When the Pokemon emerged from the red light, a couple people flinched, remembering previous battles. Hurricane had a transparent body, with clear orange eyes. The only spectacular thing about it's appearance was the way it emitted water the way fire-types emitted fire. Water shot out of where it's legs should have been attached, hitting the ground and suspending him a few feet above. His arms were also made of transparent material, and as with the rest of his body you could see veins of water flow through them, coming out to form large, flat fingers.

Out of habit, Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Hurricane. Dare rolled his eyes and relaxed a bit. This wasn't the first time this had been pulled on him.

"Tidus, the whirlpool Pokemon. Tidus can produce water from the moisture in the air, and its transparent body allows it to blend in perfectly in the water, being nearly impossible to find. Tidus are mischievous and will disobey their trainer if a strong bond does not exist. Tidus can use water attacks of incredible power and accuracy, it's only weakness being the time it takes to charge these attacks and it's extreme weakness to electricity." The Pokedex blipped off after the last line.

Ash grinned a bit. Dare chose a Pokemon who's biggest weakness was electricity? This was going to be easy! "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Rusty knew that this wasn't going to work, and he was half right.

A second before Ash had called the attack, Hurricane had began to hum silently to itself.

As the thunderbolt connected, Hurricane staggered taking a whole lot of damage. The lightning created strange flashes passing through the transparent body, giving the whole landscape a little fireworks show.

When the thunderbolt finally cut off, Rusty using most of his energy on it, saving enough to dodge and attack again if nessesary.

Hurricane was smoking, looking very angry, but still standing. His hum cut off, and he spread his arms. Rusty was expecting something bad, but not anything that was as bad as what to come. Hurricane, not making a sound, blasted into the sky with a quick burst of water. Rusty was helpless. There was no way he could hit Hurricane with a thunderbolt, there were no clouds to spread the thunder, and you can't aim a thunderbolt with too much precision. So, until he came down, Rusty was ready to dodge. Dodge whatever was thrown at him. Then, out of the sky, a little speck started to get larger quickly.

"Pikachu, dodge and use quick attack!"

Pikachu swerved quickly from where he was standing, waited a second, then quick attacked the spot where he was standing a moment earlier about six times before realizing that nothing was there.

Ash and Rusty were expecting that, at the rate of how the speck was getting larger, it should have hit just then! Then, when they saw Dare laughing a little, they looked up, and were struck with horror.

The speck, which they originally thought was Hurricane coming down at them, was still really high up in the air. It was actually an enormous sphere of water, Hurricane was somewhere around it, making it larger by the second.

Dare stopped laughing, but still looked in a good mood. Apparently, he was having more fun then he was angry at loosing Romulus. "Now, whats your name, trainer?" He asked Ash, grinning as the orb, now as big as half the field, suddenly stopped growing and started to spin. All of the trainers started walking backwards, away from the imposing attack.

"Its Ash, Ash Ketchum." Said Ash, forgetting to say the 'and im going to be the greatest Pokemon master!' part, still looking straight upwards.

"Well Ash, I hope that you had as much fun as I did! I hope we meet again soon.", said Dare, sounding quite confident. "You did much better then others have, for the first try."

Rusty snuck a glance at Dare. That was nearly the same thing Romulus had said, was it just a coincidence that they both said that?

"Hurricane, use elemental strike." And with that, Dare looked up and smiled.

Just about then, Ash regained his senses. "Pikachu, use all of your power and shock him!!!!"

Hey, it was a good a plan as any, thought Rusty, so, using all of the power in his electric sacs, he shot a thunderbolt with unnerving accuracy, smacking the orb of water with all of his force.

Then Rusty and Ash realized that Hurricane wasn't in the orb of water, he was above it.

The orb split into nine parts, still containing the electric charge, and swirled around Hurricane, just as Romulus's particles spun around him. Then, with a clear show of power, at least ten times greater then Rusty's, the water went up, curved, and smacked Hurricane in the back, propelling him downward faster then a thunderbolt, encased in water.

Then, with the force of three barreling pickup trucks, Hurricane hit the exhausted Rusty in the face.

"PIKACHU!" cried out Ash, standing back as the electrically charged water poured on his friend.

Forty seconds later, it was over. Rusty was undoubtedly and without a chance of being otherwise, knocked out cold. Ash knew that Pokemon could take a lot of hurt, and felt grateful that Dare went easy on him.

As Dare turned to go, Ash called one question at him.

"Dare, your only twelve or so. How did you become the Llolian Master?"

Dare smiled, a true smile, not an evil, mischievous one. "Ash, I became the Llolain champion because I have true talent, not fake, overconfident talent. I sense the same in you, but can you use it? I became Llolian Master at age eight, and have not lost an official match since. I have met Cloud, guardian of Llolia and all of it's magic, in a time of need, and I helped her, without capturing her. She is the life force of Llolia, and I have gained her favor. She does not aid me, as that would be cheating. Instead, she stops Delkin from re-entering this land."

"Now, Ash Ketchum, I can't stay and chat, but perhaps my sister, Paige, could show you around." Said Dare, seeming quite happy, in his own, cool way. "She has been very bored, and I was hoping that you could put a bit of excitement into her life. I know you can, Ash, you saved the world a few times. How hard could it be to bring a bit of joy into one person's life?"

Suddenly, one of the three assistants stood up, and began speaking in a thick French accent. "Monsieur Dare, le scanner has been on for eh good two minits. We mazt be off. Au devours monsieur Ketchum".

And with that, the three assistants stood up and bowed to Dare, making him sigh and walk off, the enormous group of trainers following him, only one person was left, standing partly in the shadows.

"Hi, I'm Paige." Said the stranger, the pop of bubble gum bouncing around the terminal. "Mind if we get started with the tour? Ive been waiting months for some action, and I just know you can get me a slice of it."

With that, Paige walked out of the shadows, revealing her appearance. She looked like Dare, but with a few subtle differences. She had a small scar running down the side of her face, long black hair with a small black bow in it. She was an inch or two taller then Ash, and her skin was pale white. She had piercing blue eyes, and she wore a pair of dark blue jeans with white streaks on it in places. Also, like any sane person in Llolia's brisk cold, she wore a small, thin black jacket, with White stripes running here and there, and a white leather shoulder plate, which served the purpose of holding all of her shrunken Poke Balls, which were all either dark blue, white or black. All in all, she was quite intimidating.

She sure had her own sense of fashion.

"You know, you should stop looking at how I dress and get that Pikachu to a Pokemon Center. My brother has a knack of making them go there."

Everybody snapped out of their trance, and began following Paige, who gave them a couple windbreakers from the table behind her. And then, walking calmly and surely, Paige led the group away from the terminal and into the city of BlueWood, into another adventure.

* * *

Finished writing this on Christmas day, and hoping that yours was great,

Xaviertrix


End file.
